


Please Say Something

by imayoshis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, KiyoHyuu, M/M, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imayoshis/pseuds/imayoshis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyoshi and Hyuuga are older and have been living together and been dating for over a year, but their relationship has been not so smooth lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Say Something

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I had some headcanons and we came up with this, so she gets credit on this as well. I wrote this kind of quick and isn’t edited. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.

Kiyoshi stares across the room at the raven haired man sitting on their bed. He leans against the door frame, trying to come up with a way to say how he has felt for the past few months. He blinks slowly; continuing to eye the man he fears no longer loves him. That is, if he ever loved him at all. His eyebrows began to knit together as the thought crosses his mind.  _‘What if he never loved me?’_   The thought brings a bitter taste to his mouth, but he swallows the pain and steps forward.

“Hyuuga, I think we should talk.” The brunette speaks sternly, catching Hyuuga’s attention. His eyes flicker over to Kiyoshi but quickly return to the TV. “Hyuuga, please look at me.”

“What do you want?” Hyuuga grumbles as he continues to watch the TV. Kiyoshi makes his way over to Hyuuga and sits in front of him, blocking his view. “Get out of the way.”

“Do you love me?” the brunette locks his eyes with the other man.

“Shut up, Idiot. Move out of the way.” He says as he tries to look around him.

“Hyuuga, do you love me? This is a serious question.” He moves, blocking his view again. “We have been together for a year now and I-” Kiyoshi pauses when he hears his voice crack. “You have never said once that you love me, and I want to know.”

“Does it matter?” Hyuuga sits up, now looking straight at Kiyoshi.

“Yes, of course it matters!” The taller man places his hand on Hyuuga’s knee as he raises his voice. “I love you.” Kiyoshi feels Hyuuga’s knee move out from underneath his hand, and he looks down. “I see. Fine, if that’s how you want to be.”

Kiyoshi stands up and makes his way to their closet, pulling out a suitcase. He plops the suitcase onto the bed next to Hyuuga, and shoves some of his clothes into it before zipping it closed. He looks up at the male sitting on the bed, unmoving. He waits a few seconds, expecting to be stopped or at least something said, but he did nothing. The smaller man continues to just sit there with his gaze fixed back onto the screen.

He bites down on his lip, and picks the suitcase up off the bed. He steps over to the door and looks down at a picture frame with a picture of them together. He frowns slightly, reaching over to it, and places it face down before stepping out of the room. He slowly makes his way through the house and with every step, he hopes that he will hear his name, but he heard nothing but the noises from the TV.

“Please say something.” He whispers while wrapping his hand around the door knob to the front door. He pauses, still with a sliver of hope, and waits for anything. Nothing happens. Only silence now, not even the TV can be heard.  He swallows hard, now turning the door knob and leaving the house.

He trudges over to his car, and throwing his suitcase into the backseat. He drops into the driver’s seat and peers at the door. “Please,” he mumbles and starts the car. Kiyoshi looks over at the window and see the light switch off and go dark in the house. “You’re such an ass.” He feels his eyes water and he pulls his hands to his face. He rubs the heel of his hands against his eyes, trying to stop himself from crying. “Dammit!” The brunette smacks the steering wheel and pulls out of the drive way without looking back at the house.

“So this is how it ends.” 

 


End file.
